ABSTRACT ? Administrative and Statistical Core (Leader: Sallie Permar, Duke University) The objective of the Program's Administrative and Statistical Core is to provide infrastructure and oversight to ensure the Program's scientific goals are achieved and contribute a lasting impact on the field of pediatric HIV- 1 cure. The Core will be responsible for ensuring that the scientific plan is developed, implemented, and supported statistically, and will strive to reduce the administrative burden on the Program investigators. In line with these goals, the Core proposes the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide overall management, coordination, and oversight to ensure close collaboration and scientific progress; 2) Provide timely financial accounting and ensure compliance with institutional, state, and federal research guidelines; 3) Perform appropriate data management and analysis for all Projects and Cores and develop a mathematical model of factors impacting viral rebound in postnatal HIV infection. As part of Aim 3, the statistical lead will use the data generated from this Program to mathematically model the parameters of infant HIV infection depicted in the infant rhesus monkey oral SHIV infection and treatment model, which in turn can be used to identify the critical targets for clinical intervention to extend the time to HIV-1 rebound in postnatally-infected infants. This Core interacts with and serves all of the Program's components (two scientific Cores and two Projects), and will convene Program-wide meetings to ensure efficient coordination of activities, thereby accelerating progress. By successfully completing its Aims, this Core will ensure a unified research effort and support for the Program's overall goal to determine the origin, kinetics, and impact of immune interventions on viral rebound after treatment of postnatal HIV infection.